All Roads Lead to This
by LittleFanWrtr
Summary: Angelus seeks revenge and to grow his family. His obsession falls on Buffy and Giles who find themselves in a rather twisted bond as part of Angelus' plan. Not good at summaries. For mature audiences only. Mentions of slash.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Buffy fanfiction. Please let me know what you all think. I own none of the characters nor am I making any money from writing this.

(((All Roads Lead to This)))

There was so much one can do to cause chaos among a tight group of people. Angelus knew said group very well through Angel's memories and each thought he had was to inflict the greatest amount of torment on the group as he was capable of. The idea of opening a gateway to hell was a fun idea but Spike joked about the slayer and her watcher that gave him an idea. Drusilla would be in a frightful mood for not getting her way and sucking the Earth into a hell dimension but she'll live. He'd give her pack of children to suck on for a week. That will distract her.

Angelus knew that the watcher was still mourning over the death of his girlfriend, Jenny Calander. A decedent of the clan of gypsies that cursed him with a soul over a century ago. Ah, the sound of her neck snapping brought a smile to his face and only wished that he was there to see the watcher's face when he found Jenny lying dead on the bed. Her dead eyes looking at Giles as he walked up the stairs expecting a night of romance and tender kisses. Too bad for Giles that a dead body is not a turn on.

The next object of his obsession was the slayer, Buffy, a young girl who turned Angel's head and forced Angelus to feel human and experience all the emotions that come with being human. There were so many times he fantasized about raping and draining that little bitch, hearing her scream out his name to beg him to kill her. Now he simply wanted her to suffer. Killing her would be only too easy. Prolong the suffering as long as possible until...

"Daddy is thinking bad, bad thoughts. You want to hurt the slayer." Drusilla was happy until she caught something in one of her visions that the hell dimension was not going to happen. "Daddy promised! You said we can play in hell!" She started to wail, not getting her way.

Angelus pulled Dru into his arms and kissed her neck. "Yes, yes I know I did and I'm a very bad daddy for that." Pulling her into his arms possessively seemed to calm her down. "I want to add to this family Dru and you are going to help me get you a sister and an older brother."

Dru seemed to forget about Acathla and turned in Angelus' arms. "New family?"

"Yes, new family members and you get to play with them first."

Spike rolled in not happy that Dru was so comfortable in her maker's arms. "And what plan do you 'ave this time? I'm getting bored of you delivering love notes to the slayer's friends."

"Spike my boy you'll love the idea I have and for this I'll need your help as well. Now, I know you are brilliant at observation, just too hot headed to carry a decent plan out is all." Angelus let Dru go and sat on the table in front of Spike. "You know the group of brats better than any vampire here. I know them through Angel's eyes but I had to block out most of those memories. Tell me what would drive a wedge between Buffy and her dearest watcher?"

"What's the interest in the watcher all o' a sudden? You know watchers are not usually part of the diet. Especially that one. I eat him and I'll be picking tweed from my teeth for a month."

"You tell me." Angelus smirked waiting for Spike to clue in and offer a way to hurt both the watcher and the slayer at the same time.

"Doing anythin' to the watcher is like beating up 'er father. He's her father figure but she doesn't really value 'im that way either. Far as I saw she sees him as some old stuffy Brit from a film."

Spike knew that Buffy saw Giles as more of a father figure than anything else. As for Giles, well he never got to observe him too often but he felt that Giles saw his position as a watcher was his whole world but with Jenny it simply wasn't enough anymore.

"And how does the watcher feel about Buffy?"

"He's closer to her than any watcher I've ever seen. Killing her would most likely send him after the vampire that killed her. He had one nasty spell after killing his girlfriend. Imagine what he would do if someone killed his slayer. Kill one you need to kill the other." Spike saw a smile creep up on Angelus' face. "You're planning something."

Angelus laughed and jumped up. "Yes, I am Spike my boy. I know you'll love this idea and your contacts will provide just what we need."

"Do tell."

(((All Roads Lead to This)))

The past week had been quiet, almost too quiet and Buffy wondered when the next big attack would happen. She was in the mood for fighting and wanted to get on with the dusting of vamps. Her restless energy was not helping any and if she didn't know any better she swore she was getting a fever though she didn't feel ill. She threw off her sweater leaving her in her tank top that was just slightly too small for her.

"A show for me? All you had to do was ask lover and I'll be there to show you how a real man handles a woman."

Buffy was now covered in sweat. It was only then that she noticed he dust on her hands. She paid it no mind when Angelus rushed towards her. They were in a fight and he gave her a few powerful kicks as she in turn gave him a few hard punches that made him stagger back.

"You've been quiet recently. What are you planning?"

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that." He lunged at her hitting her direct in the face. She recovered quickly and cracked her fist into his ribs.

"Don't spare the details, we both know you hate holding back."

"So tell me Dru, do you want a slayer as a little sister? You'd be the first to get a slayer as one."

Buffy turned around to see Drusilla dressed like a doll, looking at her with a dreamlike stare. "She's perfect Daddy. You and I will play and Miss Edith will be very happy."

This was getting into some creepy territory and the fever that she noticed before Angelus showing up was returning. Buffy ignored the sticky feeling and prepared herself for a fight. "I never liked you. But I'd love to dust you."

"Now Buffy is that any way to treat your future sister?"

The whole talk of her being turned was getting annoying and Buffy had to admit more than a little unnerving. He was changing his tactics as Giles warned her he would do if she was one of his obsessions. "So I'm your new obsession am I? Flattered but not interested."

"That's the thing Buffy you don't get a choice. Isn't that right Dru?"

Dru was a lot closer to Buffy now and Buffy jumped after her and gave Dru a hard kick to the face. The female vampire recovered quickly and did her best to get Buffy's attention to make eye contact. Buffy turned away and dodged a punch from Angelus.

Buffy was in full fight mode with Angelus who seemed to back off but tried to corner Buffy into Dru's vicinity. This was a common tactic used by an organized group of vampires. They were playing with her at the moment. Why did she feel so feverish right now. Then she looked at her hands and realized that they were not sweaty despite the fact that she was now drenched as if she did a full cardio workout.

"You don't look very well at all, lover. Perhaps you should lie down."

All Buffy knew was that she was affected by something and had to get out of here now. The dust on her hands seemed to not rub off. Angelus and Dru smiled at her knowingly.

He was in full game face with a smile that told her that he was more than enjoying her confusion. "There it is, you are figuring something out. Good for you."

"The dust, but how...?" Then she looked down at one of the grave stones and moved her hand over it.

"I'm sure your watcher has a few ideas. Go ask him. That is if he's still there." Angelus laughed at her backside as she ran from the graveyard.

(((All Roads Lead to This)))

Giles waited in the library for Buffy to report back from her patrol. She would normally be a little later on Friday so he decided to look over some of his books to find anything he could on Angelus. He used to fear this vampire but that fear turned to hatred and that needed to be contained. He almost got himself killed going after him. He could have used magic but that was a chapter he closed on his life very long ago and was determined never to open it up again.

Jenny was on his mind less and less but the image of her face looking at him as he came up the stairs still haunts him.

Things were too quiet and Giles wondered what Angelus was planning. The watchers warned him that this slayer was different than the rest and that what surrounded her was just more than the normal amount of danger. There were a few candidates that wanted to take Buffy on as a watcher and in Giles' opinion the one best for her died. Most days he felt very inadequate as her watcher not knowing the American teenage culture.

Now he was here and he could not imagine a life not as her watcher and it pained him to think that he would one day outlive her. Not allowing his thoughts to go down that road he decided that dusting his books would take his mind off things.

He blew on some of the books surprised by the amount of dust on them. He chided himself for not keeping up with the cleaning of his office but it had been a rather trying couple of weeks. He cleaned most of them off with is hand and shortly after found that he found himself rather cold. It was an odd sensation feeling chilled without feeling ill in someway. He always found it rather warm in Sunnydale so the chill came as a surprise.

Looking at his hands that were covered in the dust he cleaned off his books he discovered that they were not chilled at all. He could feel magic around him and now coursing through him. The feeling was not a pleasant one as there was no control on his part as to stop the spreading sensation of cold. There was something very wrong and he needed to find out what this dust was.

Giles collected a sample of the dust and with a few simple tests he discovers that it holds magical properties that are polarized. There was another half to the dust. His memory knew he should know what this was and it was imperative that he not allow the dusts counterpart to reach him. He had to think about how long he used the books around him, not thinking of how much of the material was in his system and what the long lasting effects were.

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of familiar footsteps. Buffy walked into the library and hoped that Giles wouldn't reprimand her for leaving her patrol so early.

"Giles? I'm back early. Had a run in with Angelus...well you know then it was all fighty, fighty."

Giles stepped out from the office looking a little disconcerted but then got his emotions back under control again. This was one of those rare times that he was happy that she wasn't the most observant person. "Angelus, did he say anything to you? He's been rather quiet. Did you observe anything unusual lately?"

"Yeah he wants to turn me. Can a slayer be turned?" Buffy said matter of factly.

"Dear God, Buffy this is serious." He chided her for her relaxed tone then regretted it not really in the mood for a long conversation. "Anything else out of the ordinary?"

"No, not really accept for the amount of dust on the gravestones. Here take a look." She held out her hand and grabbed Giles' hand.

Before Giles could pull away the magical bond was sealed and he knew that what was set into motion could not be stopped. The chill he felt increased and knew that further contact with her would be required.

Buffy felt the opposite sensation and was in an intense fever.

Their skin reacted instantly and all they could think about was to increase said skin contact. Giles pulled her to him and Buffy pulled him into a kiss. Her movements were awkward from lack of experience while Giles took the lead and brought her to the large desk by the stairs. He tossed the books aside and threw her on the table and they each tore away their clothes to get more contact with one another. Giles hands were possessive and he held onto her as he pushed his way into her. Buffy moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure from the suddenness of her being stretched without warning.

His hands were expertly roaming her body as he moved into her in powerful thrusts. Buffy was held into place by the stare that she never thought would hold such intensity by Giles. Gone was the shy, even tempered watcher who seemed to get embarrassed by a simple turn of phrase. Buffy found she was enjoying this version of her watcher and started to move with him.

She began moaning as their movements became more frenzied, each trying to reach the end. They were so wrapped up in their excitement that they failed to see someone walk up to the top banister and observe their movements through the railing.

As soon as they finished they heard clapping sounds. "Good job! I never thought you had it I you Giles! Finally giving it to her like a real man! Too bad you didn't offer this type of training before she fucked Angel."

Both Buffy and Giles looked up to find a smiling Angelus who looked as if he was given the best present of the year. Giles maneuvered himself out and away from Buffy and she in turn covered herself up as best she could realizing her sweater and tank top were now rags.

"Get the hell out!" Buffy screamed still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Giles realized that this event was Angelus' doing. "This was his doing Buffy. Cupid's dust caused this."

"Lust dust, fuck dust, powdered sex oh there are so many names for it. Don't worry it can only work once." Angelus laughed enjoying the embarrassment she saw on Buffy's face. Giles on the other hand was murderous. "The only thing that would make this perfect was if your dear sweet Jenny were here to watch. Maybe she would have joined in."

At that Giles lunged forward to strike Angel only to get beaten back. Buffy sprang into action forgetting or not caring she was now bare chested and went all battle warrior on Angelus. "You. (punch) Disgusting. (kick) Pig! (headbutt)"

Angelus fell back on the stairs. "Wow your tits shake wonderfully when you fight. Thanks for the show." He got up and left through the tunnel system.

Buffy looked at Giles who was bare chested himself and did his best to speak. "Well, we should um..."

"I have my gym clothes in my locker." Buffy said nothing else as she ran from the library leaving Giles to pick up the pieces of what happened.

Giles had no memory of how he got home or how or when he got a shower and dressed in a housecoat. He sat on his couch with a scotch in his hand and downed half the bottle. It was then he placed his face in his hands and started to cry.

"What have I done?"

((((All Roads Lead to This))))

The next day Buffy slept in and decided that there will be no patrol tonight. The effects of what happened at the library still haunted her. It was so random and she felt like she had no control. Her mind was telling her that she would have to speak to Giles eventually to get things sorted. She would but not today. It was Giles and she got to see him be a full man, all male aggressive like instead of the safe gentle and often embarrassed Giles she was used to. His movements were not of a gentle mannered man but of someone who knew about power and was rather experienced in the arena of...sex.

Angelus was behind this somehow and she was so angry she started to cry. Killing him would almost be worth it but she knew that it would never happen and Angelus used that against her. Perhaps they could get their memories erased or something but even Buffy knew that was very selfish of her.

The most awkward part of the whole thing was that she truly enjoyed what Giles did to her and she closed her eyes trying to push that thought out of her system. Each time she tried she remembered his hands roaming her body and his eyes holding her in place and well...him...down there. That's when she snapped out of her thoughts. Oh, bad thoughts...very bad thoughts. Tweed um...studdering...embarassed looks, there book! Lots of books and books equal studying! OK, good that's not sexy.

There was no point in staying in bed all day with her very mixed thoughts so she got up, got a shower and threw something in her mouth that could be called breakfast. Her mom left the house early to set up an art show and for that, Buffy was very grateful. She needed some space to think about what had happened and a plan to get revenge on Angelus for what he did.

There was a knock at the door and groaned. She got up and set her half eaten cereal aside to answer he door. She opened it and was surprised to find Giles standing there with a sheepish look on his face.

"Buffy, I know the last thing you want is to speak with me right now but it is imperative that we talk." Under the sheepish look his voice was stern and meant every word he said. He was in full watcher mode now and needed her to listen to him.

Buffy nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

Giles did and closed the door behind him. Buffy led him to the living room and she sat down and Giles took a spot on the couch. There was an awkward silence for a moment as Giles collected his thoughts.

"First I want to say how sorry I am for what happened."

Buffy saw the sadness in his eyes and she felt ashamed. "It's not your fault, Angelus did this."

Giles closed his eyes and opened them slowly. "He somehow arranged to have the dust placed where only we would get it on us. Do you know what the dust is used for?"

"You called it Cupid's Dust. I am guessing it makes people...well you know."

"It's more complicated than a single event."

Buffy's stomach sank and she knew that his next words were not going to be pleasant. "Angelus did more than just embarrass us didn't he?"

Giles took of his glasses but didn't bother to clean them like he usually did when he had to say something unpleasant. "He ensured that neither of us could find sexual gratification from anyone else but each other, unless one of us dies. There is no known method to reverse the effects and Angelus was correct in saying that the dust can only be used once. Meaning we can't use this on another person and ourselves."

The realization of what had happened to them sunk in and Buffy was at lost for words. This simply wasn't fair for either of them. All of a sudden she felt so immature and foolish in front of Giles who gave his life to ensure she was trained and kept alive. Because of her his life was ruined. "All of his is because of me. If I had listened to you and kept away from Angel and just studied and listened to you..." She couldn't finish talking since tears and sobs took over. He did everything to warn her to tell her the reasons why a slayer never has a social life.

Giles' heart broke for her and he realized the guilt she felt. He stood and pulled her from the chair in a hug. For a moment he thought he made a huge mistake considering what had happened. She stopped and became stiff for a moment but relaxed in his arms. "I allowed you a social life as I knew it strengthened you. Your friends are your outlet and I never enjoyed seeing slayers ripped from their lives to be used as weapons. There is much to my job I enjoy and other aspects I detest. Seeing you pulled from the life as an average teenager is one of the aspects I abhor."

Buffy simply relaxed in Giles' chest and enjoyed the sound of his voice vibrating through them. This must be one of he effects of the dust. "This would normally be rather awkward wouldn't it?"

He slowly pulled away from her realizing that this was not the norm for them. "I am sorry Buffy, I forgot myself." He stepped away and gave her, her space. "I'll look into finding a cure for this."

"And if there is not?"

"Then we will have to have a rather adult conversation. Buffy I am well aware of how unfair this is for you."

"This is also unfair for you."

"Please don't ever think that way Buffy. A watcher gives up his life to train a slayer. There are no guarantees and at times our lives are put on the line. I do it willingly."

Giles held a strange mixture of pride and sadness in his expression and Buffy for the first time observed how deep his eyes were. "Why did you never tell me any of this?"

"My life should never be your concern. You have enough burdens to contend with and it is my job to ease yours."

Buffy could only nod as she didn't want to get into another serious conversation. She had learned more about Giles in this one conversation than since the time they met. "I care about you too you know. I don't always think about it but I am glad you are not there when I patrol."

Giles smiled at that. "Thank you. Most slayers detested their watchers or only have had a teacher/student relationship that was impersonal and rather cold." He seemed to have collected his thoughts and his emotions and Buffy saw the Giles she knew come back into place. "If you need to speak to someone about this, do not feel you have to keep this from your friends."

"I'll speak to Willow and she'll break the news. Angelus won't allow us to keep this secret for long." Then Buffy realized something. "My mom, what will happen if she finds out? She'll kill me, then you and then I'll be grounded for life. She doesn't know what I do or what you really are and that will be a horrible conversation to begin with and..."

"I'll take care of it." Giles held her shoulder gently. "If your mother finds out I'll speak with her. Let me carry that burden if it comes to that."

Buffy nodded not knowing what else to do. For the first time she felt so vulnerable and weak and hated the feeling. She decided that tonight she would go out on patrol and kick some demon ass. "I'll patrol tonight."

"Yes, well that's a good idea." Giles left wanting Buffy to at least look like things were normal and made his way out of the house.

He got into his small beat up blue car that worked well enough and made his way home instead of the library. Knowing that Willow would be at the library interrupted his thoughts and thought about the best course of action. He knew something had to be done and didn't want anyone involved. No, he will be late at the library he had to go home first.

Unlocking the door to his rather beautiful home he closed the door and locked it behind him. After placing his jacket on the back of the couch he picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers. This could be a huge mistake but this was the only known way for the bonding to be possibly broken. He required a little bit of chaos.

((((All Roads Lead to This))))


	2. Chapter 2

None of the characters belong to me. Please read and review.

(((All Roads Lead to This)))

The numbers were dialed and the words spoken. All there was to do was wait and see if the message would be answered or ignored. Giles knew that there would be a price for such a favor and even if one wasn't required extracting the request would be extremely difficult. He knew the consequences of calling in this favor and wondered what he was going to bring to his and Buffy's life.

Brooding over the situation would not help either Buffy or himself and so he decided to stand up and head to the library as he put on his jacket. His jacket felt comfortable, like a second skin that shielded him from his youthful days. He picked up his bag and unlocked the door just as a knock sounded.

Opening he door he was surprised by the face that greeted him and let the person inside.

"You called for some chaos, Ripper?"

"You must have been in Sunnydale to get here this quickly. This will settle our score and you no longer owe me anything again." Giles motioned for the man to sit. There was no need to be uncivil, yet. "I mean it Ethan."

Ethan sat on a chair and smiled at Giles with victory written all over his face. "The last time we met you beat me up and kicked me out of Sunnydale."

"You were harming children. It was sick and twisted."

"There was a time you enjoyed sick and twisted." Giles looked ready to beat Ethan black and blue again and Ethan held his hands up in truce. "Fine, fine we won't go there. You do realize that after I help you and the favor is sealed that I will no longer be forced to remain quiet about your past, that is unless you want to do a favor for me."

Giles knew Ethan was not above blackmail and would use any inch he had to push Giles from his station as watcher. "I need you to remove the effects of Cupid's dust. Buffy and I were affected all thanks to Angelus."

Ethan cracked up in fits of laughter. "Oh, this is better than I had imagined! Don't spare the details Ripper, shagging a slayer was once on your list of things to do back in the day."

"So was killing you."

This only earned another bout of laughter from Ethan. "You know there is no cure or reversal for this but I suppose I have a few tricks up my sleeve to alter the bond."

Giles was prepared for that. "What alterations would occur?"

Ethan sat back in the chair and exhaled lazily. "Well for a time you would...no I think I'll leave that as a surprise. It would be simply too entertaining to let you know ahead of time. And before you ask there would be no harm done to either of you but the chaos it would bring may just break the bond enough for you two to have as normal lives as possible."

This information told Giles that what would happen would be highly entertaining to Ethan. "You intend on staying here a while don't you?"

"Yes so I'll need a place to stay."

"Fine, yes you can stay here for a few days but my bedroom is off limits."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "There was a time when we shared a bed, Ripper."

"We shared a lot of things but I'm no longer Ripper and you'd do well to remember that." Giles had to hold his temper knowing that punching Ethan in the face would be counter productive, no matter how good it would feel.

"You do know that you are the watcher you are now because of your youth. There are few watchers that have the knowledge you have or the capacity to counter spells, hexes and to discover demon prophesies before they begin." Ethan stood up enjoying the mixed emotions Giles was currently showing. "They sent you to a hellmouth! What other watcher would have the knowledge required to work here?"

Giles was fully aware of his own talents and intelligence. He also knew that he once very well became one of the many dark mages that his parents hunted down along with other demons. "You don't need to remind me of what I could have been Ethan. Now I have to go. I trust you can get all the supplies required on your own?"

It wasn't a question and Ethan simply nodded as he huffed a laugh. "That Willow Rosenburg. She's a talented young witch or she will be one day. Yes, I can get all the supplied required."

The threat was there and Giles ignored it for now and left his apartment. The library was always his sanctuary but his thoughts were filled with doubts and the horrible realization that he will owe Ethan by the end of this and have his life entangled into something that would rip him from his position as watcher.

(((All Roads Lead to This)))

Buffy wanted nothing more than to have some time to herself while she spoke with Willow. It seemed that at every turn there was a vampire in her way. Only Willow and Xander were here tonight as Oz was playing with his band tonight and well Cordelia was getting her nails done.

Everyone decided it was a good time to head home. Buffy wanted so much to talk to Willow but she simply didn't have the strength to have that type of talk. It was 4am in the morning type of talk and all she wanted right now was her pillow.

Willow said she needed to get a few things she left at the library and said she would be careful on her way back. Xander wanted to go with her but Willow refused and ran most of the way to the school. Just as she turned the corner only one hallway from the library she felt herself being lifted up from the floor.

Willow whimpered into a hand that held onto her with a vice grip. She didn't need to see the face of her captor as she was in this very situation a couple of weeks ago.

"I want to let you know that I have every intention of killing you. But not tonight. I know that Buffy hasn't told you some rather interesting news and I am so thrilled that I will be the first one to let you know that Buffy and Giles have become rather close to one another."

Willow forced herself to calm down. Vampires can't talk and eat at the same time so him talking was a good thing.

"Cupid's dust would do that. I am sure you know all about what that dust does. Angel caught you reading a few magic books that Giles has hidden away." He paused, seeing the blush on Willows face, feeling the heat under his hand. "Now I'm going to remove my hand and if you utter a single sound I'll snap your neck and leave your naked body for Buffy to find."

He removed her hand and waited knowing that he would do as he said only that the neck snapping and the nakedness would happen after some rather unpleasant bad things.

She felt her feet touch the ground but an arm was still around her waist. "We're going to watch something Willow and you are going to make a choice after."

When Willow entered a classroom she saw Xander tied up and gagged with tears down his face looking at the floor.

"Xander!" She rushed to get to him but was held back.

"No, no no." Angelus said mockingly. "He doesn't get to be free until you watch the show."

Willow was worried as Xander was trying to shout obscenities at Angelus. The TV played and Willow saw that it was the library. Buffy and Giles were talking then they were...oh wait. Why is Giles...? Willow did her best not to watch but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen or get out the moans of pleasure from both of them out of her head.

This wasn't real. Giles wasn't like that he was...Giles not this. Buffy didn't like Giles that way, no he was more like a father to her.

Angelus was behind her and whispered in her hear. "Cupid's dust can make you do the strangest things."

Willow was still not over seeing what she saw and the voice in her ear startled her and she jumped away.

"You did this."

"Yes, it was so much fun to watch and to show you. Let me guess Buffy never mentioned a word to you about this did she?"

Willow turned to Xander who muffed something along the lines of 'don't listen to him'. "You, you me mentioned something about a choice?"

"Yes, so glad you brought that up. You see you get to decide who goes free tonight. So chose carefully."

Xander screamed out to Willow but Angelus held Xander's neck warning him to remain quiet. Willow was terrified but she knew the choice he had to make. "Let Xander go."

"Did you hear that Xander, she chose to let you go. I have to admit I was so hoping that she would pick herself but hey I did warn you what would happen if she chose you."

Angelus removed the gad and Xander took a moment to collect his thoughts. "He's going to turn me. Better me than you. Kill me when you get the chance."

"I think I'll let him rape you when he gets his hands on you." Angelus goaded then went to game face. "This is going to hurt...a lot."

Without warning Angelus bit into Xander's neck. He screamed out in pain. The scream was short lived as his strength was leaving him. Willow was about to run. "Stay put, he's still alive and I can do a lot of damage before he turns."

Willow was shaking and fell to the floor and pushed herself against the wall. She watched as Xander faded then watched when he drank from Angelus' wrist. It was more than she could take and she screamed before passing out.

(((All Roads Lead to This)))

"What is _he_ doing here?"

Giles sighed as he had to explain the situation further now that she was here. "Buffy I called him here because he was the only one I knew that had a possible cure for our situation."

"Plus the fact that I am the only one that won't blackmail him." Ethan sat on the couch as if he owned the place. "Now would you like to begin?"

"Begin, what begin? I know nothing about a begin." Buffy looked at Giles for answers.

"A ritual of sorts that would disrupt the curse we are under. Perhaps with enough chaos the bond will eventually break. There have been stories where it has worked...to a degree." Giles was uncomfortable as he wasn't entirely sure if this would work or not.

Buffy looked at Ethan who was as calm as can be. He smiled back at her. "I think Angelus did you a favor Ripper. She's rather pretty, and you used to love the company of pretty things."

The look on Giles face was not lost on Buffy. She was hearing things that belonged in a territory that she was not comfortable hearing about. "You know each other?"

"Oh, yes Ripper and I go way back."

"Ripper?" If things were not so serious she would have laughed. Giles as a badass just didn't seem to fit.

"We all have a past Buffy." Giles blushed angrily.

Ethan stood and approached a small table Buffy only just noticed was in the room. "Shall we get started?"

Giles sighed wondering if he made the right choice. "Yes, let's get this over with."

Buffy was not prepared for this and kept her distance from the table with ingredients and items that she knew was part of a ritual of some sort. "Giles are you sure that this is going to work?"

"I'm not sure of anything but this is our only option."

"How can you trust him? The last time he was here I became some damsel in distress and was nearly eaten by Spike." She gave Ethan a nasty glare.

This only made Ethan smile. "I did let you rent the costume for free. Not my fault you were so trusting."

Giles stepped in not wanting a fight. He knew that Ethan was planning something but there was no other option but to allow Ethan to poke a stick at this point. "Buffy, if anything does go wrong you are to blame me. I called him here." He stepped over to her. "I know that this is hard for you and that a lot has happened in so short a time. I am your watcher regardless and am sworn to protect you to my fullest capacity."

"Let's get this started. So what will happen?"

Ethan handed her a cup then one to Giles. "You drink this at the same time. I say something in a language you don't understand and then you fall to the ground. After a few minutes you get up off the floor, dust yourselves off then give into the urge to fuck one another."

The scathing look Giles gave him made Buffy realize the last part was a joke.

"Ignore the last part Buffy he's just jealous of you."

"That didn't help and brought up a lot more questions that I'll ask later." Buffy took the cup that was handed to her and then Giles took the other.

They both drank the liquids in unison as Ethan began the enchantment.

"I'irigya tallan they'ya oroendia. Pargo forgomejjuja kallimayiayan casakay. Ijrillia mayocincillia ajugorro penaremi!"

As Ethan said the incantation Buffy felt her insides flutter then grow very heavy. Giles looked over to Ethan and fell to the ground before he could do or say anything.

Once done Ethan looked down at the pair on the ground. It was such a long time since he had the opportunity to take a good look at his old friend. The face was older, as was his, but the anger and the wildness was gone. He was now a calm, tame man who would never use his power to cause harm. Such a waste really.

After a couple of hours Buffy and Giles woke and started to get up and then realized very quickly that something was very, very wrong.

(((All Roads Lead to This)))

**1 hr after the ritual**

A knock at the front door interrupted his thoughts as he set up for the ritual. He opened the door to find a young woman lying in front of the door. Her throat was bit into and her clothes were in the state that told him that she was not a willing participant.

He reached down and realized that the young woman was Willow Rosenburg. The very woman he threatened Giles with only a few hours before. This did not bode well at all. He quickly brought her in and checked her vital signs. She was still alive but only just. He had only a few minutes to prevent her from dying.

Placing his hand over her neck Ethan did an enchantment to seal the wounds and to force her heart to beat faster to get the blood that was left flowing. He got up and retrieved a knife from the kitchen and slit both her and his wrists and placed them together. Another enchantment and he could feel his blood flowing into her. The magical properties of the spell would void any rejection if their blood didn't match.

This was draining on him and he had performed a rather difficult ritual but he believed that it would be worth it. Ethan could feel the potential in the young woman lying on the couch and wanted nothing more than to heal her and see to it that she could get the revenge she so deserved.

Her state of dress was less than to be desired and knew that she needed to be cleaned up. A young woman who experienced what she had would not appreciate some strange man bathing, stripping then dressing, and placing her in a bed.

Ethan used some magic and forced her into a deep sleep. It took about an hour but Willow was cleaned and dressed in some of Giles night clothes. Some explanations will have to be had in the morning. But he had to be ready for the reactions of the ritual's participants.

(((All Roads Lead to This)))

Sorry this was such a short chapter. More on the way.


End file.
